


Don't Hold Back

by Kathorax



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Cuddling, Degradation, Dom!Kylo, F/M, FaceFucking, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!empress, faceslapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: The Empress and Emperor have some fun ;)
Relationships: Emperor!Kylo Ren x Empress
Kudos: 40





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing roleplaying friend on Tumblr Kylorenismybaby and I roleplayed this together, and with her permission decided to make a fic of it. So, follow Kylorenismybaby!! <3

Just at the end of the day cycle, Empress Ren was needed on the bridge to approve of advancements in the design of the next generation of dreadnoughts. She had been resting inside her shared quarters on their king-size bed because she felt tired, tired because of their little one growing inside her. Five months along, her belly had grown quite a size, occasionally feeling a little kick. Kylo was busy working, keeping their fleet going.

She met him on the bridge, his eyes lighting up behind his intimidating mask.

Kylo would admit he was irritated when an officer requested the presence of the Empress. She was growing their child for kriff’s sake. He felt her presence when she entered the bridge and he was quickly at her side. Kylo reached through the force to make sure she was up to this meeting. He placed a gloved hand to her bump to feel his heir.

“Are you alright, my love? This meeting can wait.” Kylo said in a hushed tone, the modulator distorted his voice.

She only nodded, lids heavy as she gave him a small smile. She placed her hand atop his big, protective one. Kylo guided her by the small of her back toward a place to sit in front of the giant table on the bridge. A massive amount of papers covered with designs, text and numbers lay in front of her - so she awaited explanation from the officer. She eyed the officer - but the officer eyed the dark Emperor that stood right behind her, arms crossed. The officer tried not to crumble from fear.

Kylo seethed under his mask— surely the Empress hadn’t needed to be disturbed for this. He barely listened as the officer tried his best to stay calm while explaining the schematics.

“You called on the Empress for this?” He interrupted the officer and uncrossed his arms — hands going into fists. “I made myself clear to send debriefings of insignificant matters to her datapad.” Kylo snapped.

She sensed the heat of his anger radiating off of him. She felt his stress - a feral need to protect her. About to reach for his saber, she turned around in the chair and placed her small hand against his abdomen and channeled some peace into him. His light saber ignited - but he didn’t lash out further.

Eyes on the officer again, she asked “Could you clarify this for me?” The officer swallowed and answered with a stuttering voice.

“I see. I approve of this, it’s alright.” She positively affirmed.

The officer thanked the Empress and gathered his papers before he scurried away. Kylo’s eyes burned through his mask as he watched the officer. Once he was out of sight, Kylo extinguished his saber and clipped it to his belt. “They need to learn not to bother you. This is an important time.”

She rose back to her feet and pressed her forehead to his mask, feeling his large hands gently holding her stomach. ‘I know, I know, sweet.’ She totally adorned the way he felt so protective and paternal toward her. In fact, it excited her - having the most powerful man in the galaxy by her side. She thanked him through the force.

He closed his eyes and reveled in her presence. “I love you.” He said through the force, not wanting it distorted from his mask. Kylo never thought he could have this type of love. He believed love caused weakness, but this, this made him much stronger. It gave him more to fight for.

His Empress and his child.

He stepped back to look at her face. “Back to our quarters.” He placed a hand to her back and walked with her.

Officers and troopers bowed in their presence as the regal couple passed by. Once arrived in their quarters, she reached up to her tippy toes to unclasp his helmet. Air pressure hissed from the inside - revealing his beautiful features. Her hands reached for his wild bush of dark locks and Kylo initiated a sweet kiss. She wanted more though - she wanted to lighten his stress. He deserved to let go of everything that bothered him.

Kylo hadn’t done more than touch her gently and taken her carefully since he felt the shift in her force signature, his baby. She had precious cargo inside of her now. Of course, he’d like to do more but not while she was this pregnant. He couldn’t bare it if he ever hurt his little one.

Her kisses turned slowly more intense, sliding her tongue past his full lips - finding his to roll and slide around one another. She moaned in his kiss and slid her hands over his leather trousers, feeling his very prominent arousal. “Kylo, I want you. I don’t want you to hold back anymore, please?”

He look down into her eyes, “I can’t do that darling.” He really wanted to, but he shoved the thought aside. “We can resume our usual activities once the baby has arrived.” It was all simple and straightforward to him. “Besides, you seem to enjoy what we have currently been engaged in.”

To her it wasn’t simple and straightforward at all. She longed for Kylo to shove her face first into the matress and to just shove his cock as deep and hard as he could inside her. Or the way he’d tie her up to the bed frame, using any kind of sadistic toy on her body. Kylo heard her desperate thoughts and they turned his cock painfully hard. “Sweetheart - I, we can’t.” Kylo caressed her growing belly, his hard cock pressing against her - just listening to her thoughts. Her thighs were absolutely soaked. She remembered how Kylo loved to smack her across the face as she sucked his large cock. How he loved to stretch you wide open with his thick fingers – “Force, sweet,” He moaned, seeing all those visuals of yours in front of him. “Please, don’t…”

She looked into his eyes and kept showing him her dirty memories. She thought of new images, her body swollen with pregnancy but Kylo still using her for his needs. Ass red with his handprints — begging to let her cum. She rubbed her hand along his cock through his trousers. She knew how to get him to crack.

She stepped away. “Maybe you just don’t have it in you anymore.” She sighed and turned away. “I’ll have to seek the release I need elsewhere.”

That last sentence made his blood boil. He growled and reached for her wrist, hard. His gloved hand wrapped around her neck, and stated, “Apologize, now.”

She gasped out, though it sounded much more like a moan. Her smaller hands grabbed at his wrist. She had to hide her excitement and guard her thoughts. “No.” She gritted out through her teeth. “I won’t apologize for what I need, Kylo.”

His eyes must’ve turned orange, almost lost in the desire to smack her across the face right there. Kylo wasn’t going to this slip easily, she had disrespected him. He palmed his cock through his leather trousers and forced her on her knees in front of him. “Alright,” his bloodshot eyes pierced hers, as he unzipped himself and took out his leaking and pulsing erection. “Have it your way, you fucking whore.”

Her mouth watered at the sight of his cock. She looked past it into his eyes, “Make me.” She breathed out. She was excited and couldn’t wait to take him into her mouth, but she knew she had to push him with those last two words. Her lips curled into the smallest of smirks when she felt his anger surge through the force.

Kylo pushed his 9 incher past her lips, just forcefully pushing all of his length deep into her throat without warning. Both of his gloved hands held tightly onto her hair, keeping her in place while forcing everything down her windpipe. They had done this many times, she knew to keep her eyes up on his — even if they watered. She relaxed her throat and breathed through her nose.

Kylo sank deeper and deeper and hissed through gritted teeth. He grabbed her hair in a tight fist and bobbed her up and down his big cock. Her eyes were teary and she gagged, trying to pull back - which earned her a hard smack across her cheek. “Keep still. Your Emperor needs your throat. So fucking take it.”

His words went through her body and made her throb with need. Moaning on his cock, her cheek stung from the leather glove—a bright red print visible. She kept her hands neatly clasped in her lap, she knew her rules.

His cock thrusted in and out of her mouth with a forceful pace. The inside of her thighs was already drenched and she longed for him to drive his fat cock all the way inside her - tip snug against her full womb - needing him to take full control. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, entering delicious subspace.

Kylo saw all of her thoughts and moaned above her. “You love this, don’t you whore?” He yanked her off his cock by a fistful of her hair. He bent over a little to be closer to her face. “Whores don’t get to cum.” He warned with a smirk.

She nodded as spit and precum dangled onto her dress. “Yes, yes Emperor - I shouldn’t cum.” she moaned in heat. Kylo made quick haste of tearing her handmade dress off, leaving her naked and vulnerable.

The sight of her full belly did things to him. Without hesitation, he easily lifted her and tossed her onto her hands on knees on their bed. He smacked her ass as hard as he could with a gloved hand before he shoved two fingers inside her dripping pussy.

His long and thick fingers reached that special spot inside her, making her back arch in front of him, her holes completely on display for him, “You’re nothing but a worthless skank.” He groaned, cock pressed against her asshole. He grabbed her hips forcefully closer toward his and spanked her again. His free hand grazed against her swollen belly and he added a third finger in her cunt. After he smacked her swollen breast, he grasped her throat and growled into her ear, “You’re nothing. You’re just a vessel for my seed.”

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Yes, Emperor.” She moaned needy and pushed her body back against his fingers. She knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help herself. “Use me however you need.” She gasped out quickly to make up for her mistake.

She spread her holes wide open for him as her face was against the mattress. Kylo spat on her tight anal ring and gave her ass another hard blow. She gasped and glanced at him - his eyes were a glint of orange. His drenched fingers retracted from her cunt and shoved them into her asshole, driving his fat cock deep inside her cunt, all the way till his head nestled against her womb. She moaned loudly at the pain-pleasure she felt. His free hand grabbed at her hair and pulled so she was arched off the mattress. His hips slapped against her ass as he pounded his cock deeply into her.

She moaned his title like a wanton whore, his heavy balls slapping against her clit. She steadied one hand on the mattress, the other one holding onto her belly. Kylo drove three of his fingers deeper into her ass, twisting and turning, opening her up for him.

He slipped his fingers out of her ass and discarded his gloves along with his tunic. Kylo pulled his cock from her soaked pussy and quickly pushed into her ass. His hand moved from her hair to her throat—squeezing lightly. He pulled her body upward like a ragdoll against his bare chest. With that move he only drove his dick deeper, making her scream from the sudden large intrusion. She threw her head back against his shoulder, exposing more of her neck, “Emperor - you’re too b-big!”

“You’ll take it whore.” He growled and pistoned his hips deeper into her ass. He bit down on her neck and sucked a large bruise to mark her as his—though her large bump already took care of that.

She held onto the strong hand that was wrapped around her neck. His other hand reached around for her big bump while he groaned in heat. Choking the air from her throat, her vision slightly stirred. Just when her vision was about to go blank, he threw her on her back.

Kylo pushed her legs up, letting them rest on his shoulders as he plunged his cock into her wet heat.

She moaned at the intrusion and watched him with hooded eyes — enjoying everything he was doing to her. She wouldn’t even mind if he didn’t let her cum.

Kylo set his heavy weight on her swollen breasts and pumped his cock in a steady and hard pace inside her. She saw stars each time he plunged so deeply, making her hold onto her lower belly from pain and pleasure. He was truly worked up from this sight - his dear wife needing to be treated like a whore with a full belly. He needed to stall his orgasm, not yet done with her.

The Empress let out a soft whine of protest when he suddenly pulled his cock out. She reached out for him. “Kylo please, don’t stop!” She begged and whined again when he smirked down at her.

He shifted onto her chest, his big cock pointed right at her face. 'Clean it.’ he ordered through gritted teeth. “Make me come on your face.”

She licked her lips and bat her eyes up at him. “Yes, Master.” She murmured before licking along his shaft to his tip. She took his tip into her mouth and suckled just how he liked. His soft moan was her cue to take all of his length in her mouth and down her throat.

She cupped his full balls and moaned on his big shaft. Kylo held onto the headboard as his eyes were fixated on her, his cock so deep down her throat. His hips bucked involuntarily, not being able to hold back anymore he grabbed her little face between his large palms and face fucked her.

She wasn’t prepared for it but she took it well as she could. Tears streamed down her face and spit pooled around her lips, placing her hands on his thighs. Her vision turned hazy from lack of oxygen but she loved every second of it.

The muscles in his arms were bulging, working towards his own release using her mouth as another hole. She squeezed the flexed muscles of his thighs, caressing his firm abs while he groaned louder and louder, his orgasm nearing.

When she noticed his release was eminent, she wiggled away and pulled off his cock. Her hand replaced her mouth and she pumped his cock quickly. “Please, Master, come on my face- ple-,” she panted heavily. Kylo gripped hard at the headboard and moaned at the different stimulation - in just seconds she tipped him over the edge, his powerful climax hitting him like a hurricane. Ropes of sticky, warm seed spilled on her lips, cheeks and chin.

She smiled and licked his seed off her lips. She scooped up every bit and sucked it off her fingers as if it was a delicacy – eyes pierced on his. “Hmmm, thank you, Emperor.”

Kylo smiled and helped her clean up the rest, making her lick his come off his fingers. He quickly took a towel from the refresher to let her wipe her face clean. Afterwards, he joined her in bed and pulled up the covers, kissing her forehead dearly, hand caressing her beautiful bump. “Are you OK, my dear? Was I too harsh?”

She smiled blissfully and shook her head. “No. It was perfect, my darling.” She leaned up to peck his plush lips. “I enjoyed our fun.” She placed her smaller hand over his on her bump, feeling the baby kick at their hands. In return, Kylo’s face awed in wonder. He felt so in love with the two lights in his life - and so he kissed her dearly, passionately, tongues rolling around one another.

She curled closer into Kylo’s warm body. She loved his kisses—loved everything about him. She reached up and ran her fingers through his thick hair. “I love you,” She murmured against his lips.

Kylo felt his core fill with warmth and love, smiling against her lips. “I love you too,” his hand roaming around her belly and he grinned, 'And I love this little one too.’

She reached through the force to connect with the baby for a moment. She smiled up at Kylo. “He will be powerful like his father.” She rubbed Kylo’s cheek as she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes. Kylo felt tears well up in his eyes and buried his face in her chest, hearing the faintest heartbeat of his son. He closed his eyes and listened with care while she soothed and massaged his scalp, playing with his hair.

She knew to let him have this moment—he used to bottle his emotions up before they had found each other. She closed her eyes and sent him images of a little boy with raven hair, their son, running around with the biggest smile. Another image of this boy with both of his parents learning to fight with a practice saber.

Kylo shifted downward toward her bump and pressed sweet kisses against her belly, nuzzling her, feeling the close presence of his son comforting him. Pure bliss and happiness overwhelmed his mind with visuals of the future. “My beautiful son.” He whispered against her bump.

She pushed his hair back and smiled. “I’m glad to give you an heir.” She murmured. She would do anything and everything Kylo could ask of her.

The feeling of power and ownership over her surged within him and made his cock throb with need. He moaned and resumed their play, “You will give me many heirs. That’s your duty. Isn’t it?”

She looked into his eyes and saw lust. She shivered in anticipation, “Yes Emperor. I am to serve you.” She trailed her fingertip lightly down his chest until her hand was near his cock—though she didn’t touch it.

He shifted on his back and threw the covers away, his cock hard again, precum pooling on his taut abdomen. “Get on my cock, now.”

“Yes Master.” She licked her lips and moved as quickly as she could, her bump slowing her down a bit. She swung a leg over his hips and sank down on his large cock with her pussy. Pleasure streamed through her body— she placed her hands on his chest and started bouncing on him.

Kylo’s eyes were focused on her bouncing tits and her gorgeous bump, couldn’t keep her hands off of her. Kylo felt her pleasure through the force, sensing that she longed for an orgasm.

“Please Master.” She panted softly and looked down at him. “I’ve been good for you.” She rolled her hips and moaned. She tipped her head back and let the pleasure wash through her body. He grit his teeth and set his nails in her thick thighs, his breath hitching as he reached for her soaked clit and gave her permission. “You have, whore. You can come, come like a good little whoreyou’re your Master.’

She cried out in pleasure as her stroked her clit. A few more bounces on his cock and her pussy squeezed around him when she orgasmed. Her arms and legs turned to jelly but she continued to bounce.

Right when she climaxed on him, her pleasure through the force spiked him and he spilled his load snug against her womb. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her screams and his groans would surely be audible for the entire deck to hear.

She slumped beside him and regained her breathe, “Thank you for letting me cum.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. Both out of breath from their orgasm, Kylo’s second - he spooned his empress from behind, one hand protectively around her belly - ass pressed against his naked groin. They fell asleep peacefully, ready to reign the galaxy for another day.


End file.
